When Two World Meet
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: The mane six plus Spike go to New York and they are demigods! My Brother: WHAAAT! Anyway despite my brother's interrution I Would like you to know that this revolves around Rainbow Dash. I really want other ponies/people in this in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: To Another World

When Two Worlds Meet Chapter one: New World

Fluttershy's P.O.V

We were walking in the old sister castle in the middle of the everfree forest running for the library. "Pinkie! Why are we here?" I asked. "Oh! Well I found this book I couldn't read it and I thought maybe one of you guys could," The pink frizzy haired mare explained. "What did it look like?" Twilight asked eagerly. "Um . . . It was red and it had a triangle on the front," Pinkie Pie answered. Twilight muttered something I couldn't understand. "Why were you in here anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I was looking stuff up," Pinkie said. "That's so unlike you pinkie!" Spike said, Laughing. Pinkie glared at him with a smile making her look obviously angry with him, but it was scary. She looked forward again, bouncing. "Anywho! I was searching up the best ballons for a party," Pinkie continued. "Take a left!"

We took a left and there it was: A bueatiful library. Loads of books were neatly stacked everywhere. Books on shelves but one book stood out it was red and it wasn't dusty and it was on a table. "Here it is!" Pinkie said going up to the Red undusty book. Twilight went up to the book and opened it. "I've studied it but i don't know what it says it's Ancent Greek," Twilight said. What she didn't even try to read it! I thought. "Um twilight you didn't even try to read it," I said. "That's because I know I can't read it," Twilight answered. "That's funny I looked at the cover but I got curious and I got you guys," Pinkie said. "So you didn't even read it, sugercube?" AppleJack asked. Pinkie shrugged and said, "It gave me the chills too."

"Who wants to try to read it?" Rarity asked. Silence. "I know how to settle this," Pinkie said. Oh no the '1 2 3 not it' thingy, I thought groaning at the thought. I had done that before and lost. "1 . . . 2 . . . 3," Pinkie said. "Not it!" Everypony yelled except for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow's P.O.V

"Fine I'll read it," I groaned. I went over and opened the book It had strange words, but I could read them. It said

"Read It if you dare

for this is a spell

That takes you far away

Low into a valley

were swords clash and sheilds sheild

where twelve through 18 year olders thrive with no fear"

I finished. Then I noticed I read it aloud and I blushed. They were staring at me. "Uh I just read what it said," I said and then there was a glow behind me where the book lay. Then the light sucked everything into it books plants even tables. And us. Me first. I screamed. My friends grabbed hold of me, but the light was too strong and pulled us all in and everything went black.

Leo's P.O.V

I was walking by the sea looking for the nymphs. There was a light in the sky not the sun thought. It landed right outside the camp borders. Lucky me I was close so I ran to Thalia's tree and saw seven girls. They were asleep except for one girl. "Oh Hello what's your name?" I asked. "My name's Starland. Starland Sparkle What's your name?" The girl with dark blue hair said. She had a blue long sleeved dress that went to her knees. Her earrings were pink wands with blue sparkles coming out of it. Her shoes were high heel boots that were also knee - high "Leo Valdez is the name and making weapons is my game," I told the girl. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Starland said. "I'm sixteen," I answered. Oh this is the one maybe, I thought "Oh cool," Straland Sparkle said. "Cover your ears now."

"Why?" I asked. "You don't want to know," Starland said with wide eyes and shaking her head. "Okay," I responded. I put my hands on my ears. I only heard a muffle but birds were flying out of trees everywhere. It sounded like she said, "GIRLS WAKE UP!"

She nodded her head signaling for me to open my ears. "Girls this is Leo," Starland said. "Rainbow what did you do?" A dark blue haired girl with a pink streak through her hair shreaked. She was looking at a rainbow haired girl. The rainbow haired girl shrugged. "I just read the book like you told me," Rainbow haired girl snapped. "Sorry 'bout her i'm Twilight Sparkle," The girl with a pink streak through her dark blue hair said. She had a light blue shirt on with a pink neck bow. Her skirt was purple with a pink and light purple star. Her shoes were purple sneakers that were knee - high. "Leo. Leo Valdez. You're her sister?" I said nodding at her. Then I pointed at Starland shocked. "Yeah it's hard to believe. In fact when I met her it was hard to believe," Twilight said. "I'm Rainbow Dash Twilight you're the one who told me to read it well all of you did but really," The rainbow haired girl said. Nope! That's my future girlfriend, I thought. She had a red long sleeved shirt and short short blue jeans. Her knee - high tennis shoes were blue. She had a rainbow lightning bolt right under her right eye like a scar. "Wait! where's Spike?" Twilight asked, looking around franticly. "He's over here on me sugercube," a blonde said. She had a button up T - shirt the top was green and the bottom was white. She had a blue jean skirt. She had a brown belt with an Apple on it. Her brown knee - high cowgirl boots had three apples on them. She also had a cowgirl hat on it was brown. She got up and was carrying a baby dragon he was purple. "Oh my is he hurt?" Twilight asked. "Nope. I think he got conked on the head by a book," the bloundie said in her country accent. Twilight picked him up and hugged him. "That's a dragon," I said, pointing at the dragon. "Yes I hatched him myself," Twilight said looking at me. "By the way Ahm Apple Jack," The bloundie said, tilting her hat at me to say hello, hopefully. "Ew! Twilight dear do you a towel or rag I've got mud on my skirt," a girl with purple curled hair whined. She had a white half sleeved shirt, a purple skirt with three blue diamonds on it, a light blue braclet on her right wrist, fake eyelashes, blue eyeshadow, and purple - sigh - knee - high boots. "I'll get it," I offered. "Rag."

Then I reached into my toolbelt and pulled out a clean pink rag and gave it to the purple haired girl who could oviously be an Aphrodite child. "Thank you," the girl thanked and grabbed it. "I am Rarity."

I then saw a girl in the back by a tree quivering. She had pink hair the right side hung over her right eye. Her shirt was white and she had a green jacket on too. Her skirt was light green with three pink butterflies on the right side of her skirt. She had knee - high shoes. Then she noticed me staring at her and she hid behind her pink hair. "I - i'm Flutt-," The girl whispered. "She's Fluttershy. She's really shy," Twilight explained. "That explains a lot," I said, sarcasticlly. "PARTY!" A pink frizzy haired girl yelled, throwing confetti into the air. She had a white shirt with a pink heart on it and a blue half sleeved jacket. Her skirt was blue with three balloons on it two of them were yellow and the middle one was blue. She had Knee - high boots they were pink and blue. "Now's not the time for a party Pinkie," Twilight said, rocking spike. "Oh no! Now i'm the new person!" This newly Pinkie bawled. "Wait! You just fell out of the sky!" I realized, pointing at the sky. "Yeah 'bout that," AppleJack said, frowning. "That always happens! But it usaully happens on tuesdays," Twilight said, putting a finger on her chin in thought. "Well yesterday was tuesday and nothing happened I geuss it was late," Rainbow Dash thought aloud. "Yes that would be the case," Rarity assured her friends. "Ohhh-kay," I said turning around. "You need to talk to chiron."


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Things

Chapter 2: Weird Things

**I'm sorry if this seems out of order I didn't originally have chapters.**

Rainbow's p.o.v

"So it's a big two story house and it's blue?" I asked. "How'd you know that?" Leo asked. "It's right there," I said, pointing at the blue building. "Yes, Chiron lives there. He would like to know your presense," Leo said. "OK bye!" I said as I sped off with rainbow dust behind me. Then in a second I reached the blue house. I went inside. "Please sit," a gentle voice said. Then a saw the speaker. He had curly brown hair and a beard. His other half was horse. A white stallion body, but his upper half perfectley normal. I sat with disbelief. "Chiron I assume?" I asked the half human half stallion dude. "Yes. Do you know any of the gods?" He asked imedantley. "Yeah! Um . . . Juno, Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto," I answered, not knowing what happened. I don't study why do I know so much? I thought. Chiron looked puzzled. "What?"

"Um you said name some of the gods so I did," I said, nevously shrugging. "That's their names in Roman," Chiron said in awe. "Can you name them in greek?"

"Yeah! Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," I said, shrugging. "Can you speak both?" Chiron asked, still slightly in awe. "Um yes. If I want to I remembered when I was little I used to see a lot of Venti and that is what I called them until somebody else said they were anemoi thuelai I then relized I could speak both Greek and Roman," I said which was absoultly true. Just then her friends walked in and I suddenly stood up. "Uh nice to meet you since the Hermes table is full you'll sit with Jason at the Zues table. Uh for uh lunch," Chiron stumbled for words. "Uh you meet Jupiter," I corrected, shrugging. "Same god," he said, with a slight smile. "Uh OK," I replyed, shrugging. "Leo do you know where Jason is?" Chiron asked. "Yeah sure at his cabin," Leo suggested, shrugging. "Go and give them a tour then show them to Jason," Chiron instructed.

**Sorry it's so short.**


	3. Chapter 3: Weird intros

Chapter three: Weird Intros

Then we left the 'big house' and headed out to see the place. "First over there's Thalia's tree," Leo said. "It keeps our camps safe."

"Thalia's tree?" I asked, totally taken aback. "Long story," Leo said. "Moving on. Um that's the rock climbing wall."

It wasn't a normal climbing wall. It had lava coming out of it and it was really, really tall. "Now that's my kind of altitude and course!" I exclaimed, gawking at the action course. " We'll have a compition after dinner you can sign up if you wanna," Leo said. "There's the pavilion over there."

The pavilion was regular unless you count the scar in the middle. "Pluto's child," I muttered. "What?" Leo asked. "Hades's child did the crack thingy," I answered. "How can you tell?" Leo asked in awe. "Um . . . Pluto's child is the only one who can make a crack in the ground," I whispered lower then Fluttershy ever muttered. I was nervous to know so much. Somehow Fluttershy heard me. "She said Pluto's child is the only one who can make a crack in the ground," Fluttershy said suprisingly loud enough to hear. Everyone stared at her. "What that's what she said," Fluttershy said, shrugging. "But how'd you know that?" Leo asked. "I had a uh hunch," I said, smiling and shrugging. "Valdez!" A voice shouted. It sounded like an angry female pigeon, but it wasn't it was a girl she had a brown ponytail, an orange 'camp half - blood' tee shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Her eyes said 'mess with me and i'll kill you literatley'. "You gonna compete I need someone to smash!" The not very friendly girl yelled. From my calculations she should be the daughter of Mars. I want to act friendly and helpless to fool her, I thought. "Salutations daughter of Mars I am competing," I said to her nervously. "You're new you sure 'bout that and How'd you? Who is Mars?" The girl said uncertainly. "My mom always says if you never try you never learn and like i aways say you have much competative spirits for war and Mars is Ares your father duh. But I must say I am nevous," I answered the daughter of Mars. She stared at me in awe. "Um don't call me daughter of Mars or Ares call me clarisse like that whimpy Percy Jackson," the newly named Clarisse said. "What did you say fat war pig! What did you say about my brother?" A girl asked as angry as Clarisse. Clarisse gluped. "Um whimpy Percy Jackson."

Then the ground rumbled and water came out everywhere and came to the girl she had hair like mine but it was black. She had sea - green eyes full of anger. She also had an orange camp tee - shirt. She had short - short shorts and her blue sneakers were a little torn. Juding by how the water obeyed her she was the daughter of Neptune. "Wait hold it daughter of Neptune," I said, as I said that I felt like throwing up because there was like this little sensation in my stomach and the water subsided. "There's no sense in fighting I know for a fact," I told the two. "Maybe you could uh say sorry to each other."

"Sorry," Clarisse said, clearly still holding a grudge. "I'm so sorry," Daughter of Neptune said politely. Then a girl with braided blonde hair came up after the daughter of Neptune and Clarisse left. "How'd you get them to stop and say sorry?" She asked. "Um you know I had a feeling and the water went away and then I told them to say sorry," I answered the girl. "Who's your godly parent?" She asked. "It's Posoiden Isn't It?"

"Um I dunno, but judging by the knowlage and common sense you have you must be daughter of Athena," I relized using her mothers greek name because it was easier then her roman name. "Yes I am! Are those your friends who are leaving?" The daughter of Athena asked, pointing at my friends. "Yeah they probably left when the daughter of Neptune got her water on!" I said, smiling. "Roman and Greek, huh?" She asked. "Yep I geuss so," I answered, shrugging. "We've never had a child of both. Are you sure you're not a minor god?" Athena's child asked as we walked to where the cabins stood. "Uh nope," I answered. "You look very athletic I think you are a daughter of Apollo. The children of Apollo are very athletic and they boast alot," Athena's daughter explained. "Oh sorry for being so rude i'm Annabeth."

"I'm . . . I . . . I'm RainbowDash," I stuttered. "What?" She asked. "Why would one of the gods accept that name?"

"Um well what if someone just happened to be a demigod in a different sort way?" I asked, nervously. "That is scinetificly inpossible," Annabeth told me. "Heh heh you remind me of . . . Oh no Scootz we planned a pleasant day together then the light whisked us away!" I yelled sitting on the ground curled up into a ball. "Scootz?" Annabeth asked in confusion. "My little sister well I sort of adopted her but I didn't but I did," I explained. "Adopted you are only fifteen right?" Annabeth asked. "Yes and I don't live with my 'rents I live by myself so I could only pretend to adopt Scootz and . . . and," I said, as I started crying into my arms. "Please don't tell my friends about this," I pleaded still crying. "Tell your friends about what?" Annabeth asked, rubbing my back. "Me crying I never cry," I said straightening up. "Oh I see," Annabeth answered. "I have to tell you something and you can't tell anyone else," I said, putting all my trust into her. "Yeah anything," She said probably longing to know. I sighed. "Um . . . me and my friends we aren't from this demension I am not human nether are my friends we are talking ponies!" I said faster than a heartbeat. "You what?" Annabeth asked with worry across her face. "You are a talking pony from another demension? That's scientificly impossible!"

"There goes the scientificly thing again," I said rolling my eyes. "But it is how'd you get here anyway?" She asked. "Pinks, one of my friends, brought us to this red book with a triangle on it they said for me to read it so I did. It said: 'Read it if you dare for this is a spell that takes you far away low into a vally where swords clash and sheilds shield where tweleve through eighteen year olders thrive with no fear'," I explained. "It was a spell why did you read it?" Annabeth asked. "Annabeth I am too loyal in fact I am the most loyalist of all my world so when I'm told to do something especilly when my friends tell me something I do it," I answered hiding behind my rainbow hair. "Well why are you so loyal?" She questioned. I sighed. "I'm the element of loyalty from the elements of friendship or Harmony," I answered once again. "What are the elementsd of harmony?" Annabeth asked. "They are seven stones Genorousity, Kindness, Honesty, Laughter, Loyalty, All elements, and most importantly Magic my friends and I weild their power after we revived them anything else?" I asked Annabeth. "Yes who exectly are your friends?" Annabeth asked egerly. "Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Starland Sparkle, and Twilight Sparkle," I answered. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I . . . won't but why would the gods go to another world?" Annabeth questioned herself. "Because they need a break from Romen and the Greek at somepoint," I blurted. "Makes sense so sometimes they move to a different demmension?" Annabeth asked in a thinking posision. "Well duh they get tired of there forms sometimes but thats why we came here it was destiny this is the only close safe haven for us demigods except for the Romen one," I relized with wide eyes. "That makes sense come on here are the cabins that's the Zeus and Hera cabin," Annabeth said pointing at a grey scary one and another one next to it. "Lets go check 'em out," I said walking forward. Annabeth grabbed my arm. "I don't know it's not right unless Jason says it's okay," Annabeth warned. "Lets go then!" I urged. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Jason it's me Annabeth I have to er tell you something," Annabeth called through the door. A guy with blounde hair, orange camp tee, torn blue jeans, and black shoes opened the door and Imedeantly saw me and asked, "Who's this?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash," I said with my competetive smile. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jup . . . I mean Zeus," He said. "You were going to say Jupiter which is Zeus's Roman name," I answered with a bored expression. "How'd you know that?" Jason asked. "I'm Greek and Roman duh," I said like it should be obvious. "But that's impossible," Jason said shaking his head. Annabeth leaned into tell Jason something but lucky me I could hear that well thanks to Fluttershy. Annabeth said, "I said that too."

Jason nodded. "Makes sense," He said. I sighed. "You don't have to whisper 'I said that too'," I told Annabeth. "Because even if you had a secret my ears have grown used to whispers."

"How exactly?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow. "Fluttershy she is really shy and when she does talk she uses whispers or below whispers," I explained. "Hey so I heard that if me and my friends weren't claimed by tonight we'd have to sleep with you, is that correct?" I asked. "Yeah if that's what Chiron said," Jason replied. "Yep," I answered. "Oh wait I forgot the contest is coming up tonight I have to get ready!" Jason relized. "Jason calm your horses," I said trying to calm him. "I can't I gott -" Jason started. I covered his mouth with my hand. "Dude I'm doing the contest," I said with a bored look on my face. "You're what?" Jason asked, shocked. "I've done worse then that dude I have climbed sky scrapers fell off them and brushed myself off well I did break my leg but that didn't matter," I said with a fierce look on my face. He grabbed my hand. "What! How are you even alive then that's impossible even for a demigod?" Jason asked in amasment. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I told him as I peeled his hand off my wrist. "I have to go find my friends as fast as I can," I said with a smirk and I dashed off.


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Changes

Annabeth's P.O.V

Rainbow Dash just dashed out of sight in about two seconds flat and my mouth was wide. "I get why her last name is Dash," Jason chuckled like he was lovestruck which he probably was. "Jason you have a girlfriend remember!" I yelled frustrated. "Yeah yeah," He said as he waved me away. "That's Leo's girl."

I smacked my forehead.

Fluttershy's P.O.V

I saw some dust behind us then I remembered that we had left Dash to deal with the fighting girls. Even though I was prepared I yelped and jumped into the air as Dash showed up. I was flying! Again, but deffinatly flying! Then a tritant showed above my head and I squeaked again. Then boom I was wearing a blue tidaly dress and glass slippers. My hair was in a ponytail although my bangs were still covering my right eye. And there was this blue headband in my hair. My skin was yellow like at home. "Fluttershy you're a daughter of Neptune?" Dash asked, suprized. Then I saw my friend's tear streaked face although her tears were dry. "Um I guess," I squeaked landing. Everyone was looking at me. I hid behind my short bangs. "Already cool you're just like me uh I guess we could meet jason know," Leo guessed. "Dash you okay?" I asked my friend in the back of the group. "I . . . I'm fine," Dash stuttered. "No you aren't I see your tear streaked face you can't fool me Dash," I told her rensuringly. "Oh I was going to hang out with Scootz today and this happened," Dash said hugging herself. "Tell this to no one or nopony, but I was going to adopt Scootz tommorow at her birthday, but now I can't."

"Adopt her?" I questioned. "Yes she would like that more than any regal scooter trick any one could buy her," Dash explained. "Oh well um okay," I nervously told my friend. "Leo where is this cabin of Poseiden?"

"Neptune," Dash whispered to me. I ignored her. "Right there," he said pointing at a cabin that looked like a fishing cabin with a trident above the door. "Um I already met Jason so I'll be with Flutters," Dash said. "Okay," Twilight said, waving hand. "Bye."

Dash and I walked to the Poseiden cabin and of coarse I had to knock. "Why do I have to knock it's my cabin?" I asked my friend holding my hands to my waist. She shrugged. "Come on," I urged my friend to come as I opened the door. "Hello," I greeted. Then someone put a knife to my throught and I yelped. "That's why," Dash said although I couldn't see her. "Why are you in here?" A girl with shaggy hair asked. She had a clamp half - blood tee on. She had short - shorts, sea - green eyes, and torn blue sneakers. "T - t -this," I stuttered. "This is her cabin too," Dash said. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know," the girl said. "I'm Lucy Jackson best Half - blood there is come in, come in."

Dash and I went in and everything was neat. Books were stacked around the room, beds were made, and drawers were closed. "Hasn't been this clean since Percy disappeared," Lucy said admiring her work with her hand on her chin. "Um I'm Fluttershy call me Flutters," I said not shy like. Dash was staring at me like I'd never talked before. "Sup like I said I am so sorry it's just since Percy disappeared I haven't allowed anyone in," Lucy said then she turned to Dash. "You're the one who stopped me from smashing that fat war pig with water right?"

"Yep name's Dash. Rainbow Dash," Dash answered with a proud smile. "Uhuh how'd you do that? How'd you make me stop? Are you a daughter of Aphrodite?" Lucy asked with a suspiciuos eye. "I dunno. I dunno. And it's Venus not Aphrodite and no I'm not I don't like all that fru fru stuff," Dash explained. "Yeah you're right because I lost control of the water usually it would splash everywhere but somebody took it from me and placed it back," Lucy thought aloud. "You must be my sister then."

"What do you mean?" Dash asked curiously. "I mean I had a dream last night of when I was little Dad came back and he looked a lot different but very simmilar. He stayed for awhile and mom had a baby girl with Rainbow hair. Mom was devistated she had said, 'Why Poseiden why bring me her? Why did she have to be born to me? Why is she my daughter?' Then Dad said, 'My dear this is a miricale, but we must send her away. Her name will be Rainbow Dash Jackson and she will come back at fifteen,'. Oh my you do have Rainbow hair just like in my dream!" Lucy explained. Dash's mouth was open with fright maybe or was it something else. Then above Dash was a tridant and her skin became flawless, She had a rainbow dress on, blue high heels, and a red wavey tiara. Her hair was long and wavey.

"Well I know I'm staying," Dash said. "So are you really going to face clarisse in the compition she'll squash you like a bug!" Lucy cried. "Oh you don't know me do ya sister?" Dash asked smiling. "Dash has won like every compition she has done," I said. "Oh but Clarisse is different she will not be beat by a new girl at all and if she does she gonna find your weak spot and win," Lucy warned. "Weak spot?" Dash asked as if she didn't know what that was. "Yeah you know like losing a brother or something like that," Lucy explained. "You think I have a weak spot? No I don't I can do anything. Besides I have to get home I have fans to get back to," Dash said proudly. "Fans? As in the ones that cool you down or the people fans," Lucy chuckled. "People fans! I have a life you know," Dash said throwind her hands in the air. "And I need to get back to one in particular."  
"Why are you famous?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Swear you won't tell anyone," Dash asked sternly. "I - I swear on the river styx," Lucy promised. Dash sighed. I knew she was going to tell where we were from but I didn't care. I just looked at my feet. "Well me and my friends we're from a different world and we're ponies. I was a pegisus and so was Flutters," Dash blurted. "I'm not suprized but a different world Dad really," Lucy said to no one in particular. Lucy sighed and waved her hand to summon us. "Mom will want to see you, Come on."  
"Okay," Dash said, as Lucy grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5: MOM!

Chapter 5: MOM!

Rainbow's P.O.V

"Let's fly!" Lucy yelled. "We can do that?" I asked with confusion. "coarse we can just focus on the water in the air coming under you for balance ask Dad to help you if you need it," Lucy explained. "Okay," I said and I closed my eyes tight and focused. I focused on water forming under me for balance. Nothing. Dad can ya help me here I need to find Mom please help, I thought. Then I felt a sensation on my back I knew too well. Wings! I thought. Thanks Dad. I looked at my body even my skin was cyan. "Are those?" Lucy asked uncertainly. "Wings?"

"Yep and yes they're cyan just like my old ones," I said to Lucy. "That's it! Dash you have wings because you're part pony, part human, and part god," Lucy realized. "You had to be sent away because you were part pony and you needed to fit in."

"Uh sure can we go now?" I asked. "Yes it doesn't take long to go to Manhattan," Lucy replied. Then she handed me a Rams hat from her pack. "Made it myself. It's an invisibility hat. Just put it on and I've got my own."

Lucy pulled out another hat, but it was a Cardinals hat. She put the hat on and she vanished. I put mine on too. "Ready," I asked. "Yep," Lucy told me.

"So this is Mom's house?" I asked as we went inside. "Yep!" Lucy yelled over excitedly. "Mom i'm home!"

"Why are you here? aren't you supposed to be at camp?" Lucy's Mom called I meant my Mom or whatever. "Yes, but I found someone you would want to meet," Lucy explained. Now that I got a good look around I figured we had entered the living room and Mom was in the kitchen. The living room looked simple. A couch, a TV, and some pictures. Then a woman came in from what looked like the kitchen. She had a white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She was carrying three cups of what looked like coffee. "Sit down Lucy you're not a stranger," Mom ordered. Lucy and I sat down on the couch while Mom got something blue chips i think it was. When she came back in she placed everything on the table in front of us not even noticing me. Mom finally looked up at Lucy. "What did you want to show me?" Mom asked as she hugged her daughter. "Well I had a dream last night about you and Dad. Is it true you had another child other than Percy?" Lucy asked. Mom sighed still not noticing me though. "It's true her name is Rainbow Dash Jackson she's supposed to come back by . . ." Mom trailed away as she saw me. I chuckled. "Hi."

"Oh my is that you Rainbow Dash?" Mom asked eyes wide as tacos. I shot up out of my chair. "The one and only," I said proudly. "Mom? Why did Dad take me to another world?"

"Well your Dad lived in Equestria when you were born. When gods are there they are half Roman and Half Greek, but they prefer Their roman names, but they are nicer and kinder then they are in Rome or Greece form," Mom explained. I finished her thoughts, "Because Equestria's the most Kindest, loyalist, funniest, generous, honest, and magical place there is."

"Yes it is," Mom agreed and she hugged me. "This. Is. So. Awesome," I squealed and I hugged her back. "I can't believe it!" Mom said, nearing tears. "Who did you stay with?"

"Um my adoptive parents they were pretty harsh but loving," I answered, my eyes welling with tears. I actually think some had escaped. "What do you me?" Mom asked concerned. "Nothing. Life always has its ups and downs," I told her reassuringly. I didn't want to make my Mom upset she had just met me. "How did I even get Rainbow hair?"

"Oh I don't know your father probably and you have wings!" Mom exclaimed. "Yeah in Equestria I'm a Pegasus," I told her. "Okay I gotta go now," I said, as I dragged Lucy towards the door. "Wait! Lucy what about Percy have - have you found him?" Mom asked. "What?" I asked. "No, but we have a hunch," Lucy smiled and then we left.


End file.
